leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hecarim/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Hecarim OriginalSkin.jpg| Hecarim BloodKnightSkin.jpg| |18-Apr-2012}} Hecarim ReaperSkin.jpg| |18-Apr-2012}} Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg| (Legacy Skin, No longer available)|26-Oct-2012}} Hecarim ArcadeSkin.jpg| |22-Aug-2013}} |-|Chinese Artworks= Hecarim_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin |-|Skin Screenshots= Hecarim BloodKnight Screenshots.jpg|Blood Knight Hecarim Hecarim Reaper Screenshots.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Hecarim Headless Screenshots.jpg|Headless Hecarim Hecarim Arcade Screenshots.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Trivia ;Development * Hecarim was designed by FeralPony.FeralPony confirms his involvement in Hecarim's creation * Hecarim is voiced by , who also voices and (after the rework). * Hecarim is an anagram for "Chimera". * He started out as the ghost of a dead knight who could summon his spectral horse. By the time he was approved for production he had become an undead centaur-like being and all the concept art reflected that. He migrated to the Shadow Isles fairly early in development - Riot has been working behind the scenes to develop the idea of undeath in Valoran and they wanted Hecarim to be representative of the tone of the Shadow Isles.Hecarim dev blog 1 * The visual effect designer for Hecarim's log-in screen was Anthony Possobon. ;Lore * It has been a very, very long time since he was actually alive, but his form suggests that there may have been a race of centaur-like beings in the past. He hasn't retained any memories from his life and he doesn't particularly care about what he used to be.Hecarim dev blog 2 ;General * Hecarim is possibly inspired by the , particularly the rider symbolizing War. (The other horsemen theme champions to have been released so far are Karthus, Mordekaiser and Thresh.) * Hecarim may also be inspired by the Assault Rider from the Kingdom Hearts games. They share a very similar body shape, concept and moveset. * Hecarim's dance is a reference to the viral YouTube video "Dope Zebra" by rhettandlink. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * It is possible for Hecarim to get attack damage of over 1,000 with a combination of certain items, summoner spells, and ally buffs. * is the only ability that scales with movement speed. * may be a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, particularly the horseback fight with Ganondorf, who summons spectral riders during the fight. * In the U.R.F game mode (available in April 2014), Hecarim was deemed overpowered, and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. ;Quotes * Hecarim's joke, "Suffering is magic," is a reference to the TV show, , created by . * Hecarim's second joke, "Another blue ribbon for Hecarim," is a reference to the , a term used to describe something of high quality. They are often granted as an award to the winner of a contest showcasing horses or other livestock. ** On the Brazilian server, this joke is replaced with a reference to Pôneis Malditos, a advertising video that has became popular on Brazil as an internet meme. * Hecarim shares a quote with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath, "Crush them underfoot." * Hecarim shares a quote with Infernal Nasus, "Despair." ;Skins ; * He is the last champion from season two to get 2 skins upon release. * The Chinese classic splash art for uses the pose on his concept art, with the only difference being the spear's blade overturned. ; * This skin resembles and has the same name as Vampire Counts Blood Knights from the . ; * He shares this theme with and . ; * He is based on the folk legend The Headless Horseman. * He has and skulls on his belt. * He shares this theme with . ; * This skin is heavily based on the popular Adult Swim mini-game Robot Unicorn Attack. * His halberd is a reference to the video game Guitar Hero. * The South American version of "Arcade Hecarim" skin was wrongly translated as "Hecarim of Arcadia" ("Hecarim de Arcadia"). Arcades in Spanish are either called "Arcades" or "Fichines", so it doesn't make sense in Spanish either. It may be a nonsensical reference to "Lawrence of Arabia" ("Lawrance de Arabia"). * He shares this theme with , , and . Relations * Hecarim and appear to know each other. They have similar beliefs, but apparently do not agree on the methods each uses to achieve their goals. ** On the Twisted Treeline, the western Altar warns Hecarim that Mordekaiser is not to be trusted. ** Despite this, however, the two are still listed as friends rather than rivals on the official League of Legends website. * Hecarim existed longer than . Hecarim's shape suggests that he might've been something that no longer even exists in Valoran, while Yorick can be recognized as human.Hecarim dev blog 3 * On the League of Legends website, both Hecarim and used to be listed as rivals with ; this might be due to Ahri being a fellow harvester of souls which would interfere with the Shadow Isles' goals. * He is being hunted by . Media Themes= ;Main Theme |-| Cinematics= |-| Art Spotlight= Hecarim Art Spotlight|Art Spotlight League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel|Art Spotlight- Puppetworks |-| Champion Spotlight= References cs:Hecarim/Galerie de:Hecarim/SkinsTrivia en:Hecarim/SkinsTrivia fr:Hecarim/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Hecarim/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Hecarim/SkinsTrivia sk:Hecarim/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Traducir Categoría:Harrowing 2012